Ryoga -One-Shot-
by Miyu Takada
Summary: Nada mas poner un pie en el aula Ryoma es acusado "aparentemente" sin razón por todos sus senpais, los cuales lo regañan por lo que le hizo a cierta chica de largas trenzas. -No puedo creer que el nuevo pilar del Seigaku que elegí fuera un depravado- Dijo Tezuka con un tono de decepción. "¡¿Qué está pasando aquí!"


**One-Shot: Ryoga**

 ***** Día 10 del calendario RyoSaku.

 ***** Tennis no Ouji-sama no me pertenece, le pertenece Konomi Takeshi.

 ***** Esto está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.

 ***** Finalmente solo espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

* * *

-¡Ryoma-sama!- En cuanto el chico puso un pie en la clase recibió un placaje en toda la cabeza por parte de una chica con coletas.

 _"¿Pero qué...?"_

La autodenominada "presidenta" del club de fan del joven peliverde, que hasta ayer siempre estaba halabándolo se encontraba ahora agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa y tenía una mirada asesina.

-¡¿Qué demonios te has creído Ryoma-baka-sama?!-

El chico parpadeó perplejo. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?.

Tomoka hizo chirriar los dientes al no recibir una respuesta. Con fuerza lo zarandeó exigiéndole una explicación a algo que no sabía.

Finalmente, irritado, la apartó de un empujón. Se levantó y tras colocarse un poco el uniforme tomó asiento. Tomoka se acercó con la intención de seguir con la regañina cuando el profesor apareció por la puerta.

Cerró la mano en un puño y tras chasquear la lengua se dió la vuelta y se diriguió a su asiento.

-Esto aún no ha acabado.- Anunció enfadada.

Ryoma ni se molestó en mirarla. Se limitó a observar por el ventanal del cuarto con la cabeza apoyada en la mano. La clase transcurría con normalidad hasta que la puerta del aula se abrió.

-Di-Disculpe el retraso profesor.-

-Señorita Ryuzaki, es raro en usted llegar tarde, pase por hoy, pero que sea la última vez.- La susodicha asintió. Juntó las manos e hizo una leve reverencia mientras se diriguía a a su pupitre.

Ryoma desvió solo entonces la mirada de la ventana para centrarla en la chica que se sentaba a su lado.

Frunció el ceño cuando la joven no le dió los buenos días como siempre hacía y, en su lugar trataba de evitar todo contacto visual con él. Más de lo normal.

El resto de la clase se dedicó a estudiar los movimientos de la joven de largas trenzas.

Observó como se agarraba de vez en cuando la falda con ambas manos, mientras movía las piernas claramente nerviosa y miraba a otro lado. En ocasiones tenía la sensación de que ella estaba a punto de hablarle, pero se retractaba en el último momento.

Hacía ya un tiempo que había comenzado a sentirse atraído por esa chica tímida, torpe e insegura que no sabía jugar bien al tenis y cuyo sentido de la orientación era inexistente.

Le había costado un mundo, pero se esforzó en comenzar conversaciones con ella, darle mas clases de tenis, hacer de su profesor particular de inglés... Todo lo que hiciera la atención de la chica recayera sobre él en todo momento.

Y ahora. De repente, por culpa de la niña que siempre iba con la nieta de la entrenadora volvía a la primera base.

Cuando terminó la clase fue abordado esta vez no solo por la chica con coletas de antes, sino que los titulares entraron en el aula con el mismo fin que ella.

Momoshiro se le acerco a la mesa y la golpeó.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?- El adolescente escuchaba las quejas de sus senpais hacia él sin entender nada.

-Realmente no creía que fueras de ese tipo de personas, O`Chibi.- Le replicó Eiji a lo que su compañero de dobles asintió.

-Echizen, de verdad. ¿Qué se te pudo haber pasado por la cabeza para hacer eso?- Le preguntó un chico de celeste mirada.

-Ni siquiera te has disculpado con ella, eso es de ser de mala persona.- Le regañó Kawamura.

El chico de mirada ambarina se alegró mentalmente de que el pacífico chico no estuviera sosteniendo una raqueta en la mano.

-No puedo creer que el nuevo pilar del Seigaku que elegí fuera tan maleducado.-

Ryoma no se lo podía creer. ¡Hasta el capitán Tezuka le estaba recriminando por "su" conducta!

Cuando iba a defender su persona el profesor de la siguiente clase apareció por la puerta y echó a los senpais del aula para que volvieran a sus respectivas clases.

-Ohayo, Ryuzaki.- Sakuno lo miró sorprendida. No era la primera vez que él le daba los buenos días, pero era algo excepcional.

Los ojos dorados del chico brillaron durante un instante al ver cómo la chica se disponía a responderle antes de que la chica que siempre iba con ella la llamara. No pudo entender mucho de lo que decía, pero por el tono la estaba regañando.

Cuando terminó, la nieta de su entrenadora volvió la vista, pero no le habló. Le saludó con la mano y sonrió ruborizada antes de volver a centrar su atención a los dobleces de su falda.

-Tsk- Ryoma, irritado chasqueó la lengua, se levantó y alzando la mano habló:

-Sensei, me encuentro mal. Voy a descansar a la enfermería.-

Antes de que el profesor pudiera responderle el chico ya había salido del aula y había cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería se encontró con una hoja pegada en la puerta diciendo que la enfermera faltaba por baja maternal, pero que el cuarto se mantendría abierto para su uso. También avisaba de unas instrucciones dejadas sobre la mesa en caso de usar antibióticos y aplicar vendas.

Cerró la puerta, con más fuerza de la necesaria corrió las cortinas de una de las camas y se tumbó de cara al techo.

Estaba molesto. Muy molesto.

No entendía lo que había podido hacer para que la gente de la noche a la mañana le odiara.

El resto de la mañana no fue mejor, fuera donde fuera siempre acababa regañado por los senpais.

Durante el recreo, sin embargo, mientras huía un brazo apareció de una esquina y, agarrándolo por la muñeca se lo llevó a la azotea y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

Cuando Ryoma recuperó el aliento se fijó en la persona que lo había "raptado". Era Sakuno Ryuzaki.

El joven Echizen no pudo esconder su reacción de sorpresa.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Ryuzaki?- Ryoma quería respuestas. No entendía nada y ella había sido al parecer su "víctima".

-Ryoma-kun- Sakuno se acercó unos pasos al adolescente, pero desviaba la mirada. -Verás... tu forma de actuar fue rara y... y me sorprendió al principio, pero no me molestó, en serio.-

-¿Uh?-

-E-En serio, Ryoma-kun. No te preocupes.- La chica movía las manos efusivamente al ver la cara de confusión del Samurai Junior.

¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Etto... a fin de cuentas... yo... y-yo...- Sakuno se llevó las manos a la cara mientras trataba de terminar la frase.-... Yo... tú también me gustas.

En ese momento el chico se acercó a la chica con paso decidido, ignorando las pequeñas protestas de la joven la acorraló contra la pared de la azotea. Posó uno de sus brazos en la puerta para evitar que la chica huyera.

-Ry-Ryoma-kun...- Avergonzada, Sakuno se llevó las manos a la altura del pecho. -E-Esto no es...-

-Calla.- Dicho esto la tomó del mentón y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. La chica parpadeó antes de cerrar los ojos. Ruborizada sus manos se agarraron a las mangas del uniforme del joven antes de separarse.

-Ryoma... kun...- Avergonzada de los pies a la cabeza cubrió sus labios con las manos mientras miraba al chico.

El joven apoyó la frente en el hombro de la muchacha. Jadeó.

-No sé qué diantres ha ocurrido, pero me da igual. He podido besarte por primera vez.-

Sakuno sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. La voz de Ryoma era tranquila, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Soltó una leve risa antes de corresponder su abrazo.

Ryoma la observó reírse. Un ligero sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, el cual trató de ocultar con su mano. Cuando consiguió calmar un poco su corazón la besó de nuevo, esta vez tomándose la libertad de rodear su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

El timbre ya había sonado hace tiempo, pero a ambos adolescentes les importó poco.

-¿Tanto se me notaba?-

-¿Ore?- La chica con largas trenzas lo miró, curiosa.

El joven desvió la mirada y se rascó la cabeza. Sentía como una gota de sudor caía por su cuello.

-Me... me refiero a ¿Cómo supiste que me gustabas?- Sakuno parpadeó unos segundos.

-¿De qué hablas, Ryoma-kun? Si fuiste tú el que se confesó...-

La miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo?-

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Ayer después de las prácticas de tenis viniste directo a las pistas femeninas y en cuanto salí me abrazaste y tras decirme que me querías...-Sakuno clavó la mirada al suelo y se puso a jugar con una de sus trenzas. Nerviosa tragó saliva. Su voz tembló ligeramente. Ryoma tuvo un mal presentimiento. -... m-me... tocaste el culo... para después salir corriendo.-

El chico se había quedado estático. ¿Qué él había dicho y hecho qué?

-Sakuno... ayer no vine al instituto.-

-¿¡Qu-Qué...!?- La chica se alarmó.- ¿Entonces quién es el "Ryoma-kun" de ayer?- Hace tan solo unas horas todo el mundo estaba seguro de que era él y ella no conocía a ninguna otra persona con sus mismos rasgos.

Si bien era verdad que el "Ryoma" de ayer estuvo todo el día con la gorra, sus rasgos eran casi idénticos.

En ese momento el móvil del joven sonó. Molesto contestó. Era su padre.

Tras escuchar lo que su padre dijo colgó y reventó el aparato contra el suelo. Sakuno sorprendida lo miraba perpleja.

-Ese gilipollas...- El tono de Ryoma era el de pura ira. Iba a matarlo en cuanto llegara a casa.

Ayer el joven no fue al instituto porque estaba en la cama, resfriado.

Ya sospechaba algo, pero lo que le acababa de decir su padre por teléfono disipó todas sus dudas.

 **"Hey, enano. No sé si te has enterado, pero Ryoga llegó ayer de América. No lo viste porque se alojó en un hotel cercano. Esta mañana cuando te fuiste vino de visita y me contó lo que hizo ayer. A mi me ha echo mucha gracia. Fue así..."**

 **Fin**

* * *

 ***** Espero que os haya gustado el fanfic y que haya sido de vuestro agrado.

 ***** Lo siento mucho, pero parece ser que no voy a poder contestar a los reviews que me dejéis por un problema que tiene FanFiction con esto.

 ***** Muchas gracias a las personas que me leen. En serio. Me hacéis muy feliz y me ayudáis a continuar.

 **Hasta que suba otra historia...**

 **SAYONARA!**


End file.
